


Misfire Fill: Heimskr

by MissDelight



Series: Sina the Exuberant Bosmer Dragonborn [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Crack, Gen, Humor, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDelight/pseuds/MissDelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on then bro! I'm right here bro!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire Fill: Heimskr

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ this misfire prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html?thread=10527821#t10527821) on the SkyrimKinkMeme.

"Come on then bro!" shouted Heimskr, the words sounding bizarre in his grandiloquent stage voice. "I'm right here bro!"  
  
The guards looked at one another in confusion.  
  
Farkas and Vilkas emerged from Jorrvaskr to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"He's acting even more bizarre than usual... what could have caused this?" wondered Arcadia from the gathering crowd.  
  
Vilkas let out a sigh of exasperation and looked up into the tree above on a hunch.  
  
"Harbinger. What in Oblivion did you do?" he demanded of the tiny Bosmer Dragonborn sitting above them.  
  
Sina gave them her best, 'who, me?' look.  
  
Vilkas melted her stare with his own withering expression.  
  
"Well... I maybe, sort of, got sick of him ranting and..."  
  
"COME AT ME BRO!" yelled Heimskr. "Cool story bro!!!"  
  
All eyes stared at Sina.  
  
"Okay, so I let him read an Elder Scroll!" Sina squeaked guiltily. "But you have to admit... it's an improvement right?"  
  
"I CAN HAZ CHEESEBURGER?!"

**Author's Note:**

> ~Mini Epilogue~  
> *Some people begin snickering despite their best efforts, giving Sina secretive thumbs up*  
> *Vilkas stares disapprovingly*  
> Sina, "See? Some people appreciate my antics!"  
> Vilkas, "That doesn't excuse what you've done to Heimskr."  
> Sina, "Yeah, yeah. Here, read this. It's a scroll about... weapons. And... Fighting. And... Isn't an Elder Scroll."  
> Sina failed to keep a straight face under the weight of Vilkas' glare, while in the background they could here Heimskr shout at the top of his lungs, "IT'S OVER 9,000!!!"


End file.
